The microphones are often used in the concert to amplify the sounds produced by various musical instruments, such as tom-toms, cymbals, etc. As shown in FIG. 1, a microphone connection seat 1 of the prior art is provided with a threaded hole 2 and a plug receptacle 3 contiguous to the threaded hole 2. The microphone is mounted on a stand 4 such that the threaded hole 2 of the microphone connection seat 1 is engaged with a threaded rod of the stand 4. In view of the plug receptacle 3 being contiguous to the threaded hole 2, the plug can not be inserted into the receptacle 3 after the microphone is mounted on the stand 4. Now referring to FIG. 2, the microphone connection seat 1 of the prior art is shown comprising an extension rod 5, which is provided at the top end thereof with a threaded projection 6 engageable with the threaded hole 2 of the microphone connection seat 1, and is further provided at the bottom end thereof with a threaded hole 7 engageable with the threaded rod of the stand 4. In view of the extension rod 5, the stand 4 is prevented from interfering the plug, thereby enabling the plug to be inserted into the receptacle 3 of the microphone connection seat 1.
Such a microphone connection seat 1 of the prior art as described above is defective in design in that the addition of the extension rod 5 results in an increase in the cost as well as the time that is required for mounting the microphone on the extension rod 5, the deficiency of the microphone connection seat 1 may be overcome by increasing the distance between the threaded hole 2 and the receptacle 3.However, an increase in the distance between the threaded hole 2 and the receptacle 3 results in an increase in volume of the microphone connection seat 1. It is conceivable that a large microphone connection seat looks awkward.